The kindling ember
by protofanforever
Summary: our young protagonist Andrew had lived a normal life until he had gotten into a accident which activated his conduit gene he now is on the run wanting nothing with the D.U.P.S from what rumors he has heard about what they do to "bio-terrorist" he has decided to go into hiding so getting the city was his best bet of hiding(note the character having smoke wasn't my orginal idea)
1. from ashes comes a spark

My name is Andrew Thomas I live Curdun cay yes that Curdun cay filled with the bio-terrorist I have feared what could happen if they break out or worse someone breaks in but thankfully they raised the budget so that now our civilian homes are equipped with a DNA lock to only open to

the home owner and the authorities I'm 22 I carry a registered fire-arm a .357 revolver that is only used for my protection *heads down to my living room* I have my fridge stoves are working hopefully I won't have to fix them again I have a nice TV as well *my doorbell goes off* ah must the newspaper* I head outside and grabs the paper* thank you*heads back in and reads it* oh no a transport got destroyed carrying three bio-terrorists where did it say*rereads* salmon bay? That's very far from here I should still worry though*the stove starts messing up* ah stupid gas piping*head out to the backyard to see if I can fix it* here's that pipe now let's tighten it so that we can start working*tights the pipe so the gas is slowed coming in the home* ok there we go now's let's see what our problem is*checks the pipe over* looks to be a smack gas leak caused by the rain we have been having let's fix this *fills the crack then loosen so the gas can come in I accidently drop something causing a spark and BOOM goes up the place* ahhh*I look around * what the heck happened * I get up and is surrounded by ashes* noooo! My house * I head into the burning remains of home and grab what I can and get before the dups come or the place falls* ok I have my gun a few ammo boxes and some clothes to change into*I run away as I leave from the backyard I can faintly hear sirens coming* I'm not safe here at all I'm going to have to make my way to a place I'm not known in how's about that little fishing place down the road from here yeah that seems like my best bet *I start running towards the bridge* that separates us between the rest of the world scanners *I get up to one and there's a line* oh come on*I mumble underneath my breath looking towards one of the dup soldiers* just relax*I notice the line is moving and quickly catch with the rest of the line*I will be done and free*it's now my turn I step up to the scanner and I put my hand on the scanner and it reads clean and the gates open and I start walking* well that worked great for me another day of protection by **our** protectors


	2. Chapter 2

*Andrew walks through the checkpoint entrance* (I'm surprised it didn't go off immediately thankfully or I would have target on my head) nice to know they work well(just keep walking until you think you're out of their line of sight hm those guards on the towers seem like they have good aim)Dup officer: move along citizen*snaps back to reality* uh...yes sir*i take out my gun* this gun is registered to me and I have my license if you need proof*i put it away and continue walking and put my hand on the scanner(come on come on please help me)*the machine shorts and changes to green* Dup officer: your clean go ahead and get on the bus it will take to the city*i walk to the line of buses and get on a bus showing my id before i get on* wow one of third of the bus is filled with soldiers?*i take a seat in the back of the bus i wonder if my girlfriend is alright yeah...*everything starts to blur and I fall asleep*(I wonder what that was about earlier am i really a bio- no *gulps air* a conduit why would they put soldiers on a civilian bus instead of their normal patrol units)*I open my eyes to find I'm in a prison cell* where am I?! I demand an answer! *One of the guards comes over to the cell* shut up or I give you a reason to *points his gun to me* I should clean up *I walk to what I guess is supposed to be my bathroom and start washing my face and soon dry it off* why's my hair so long?*I look up at the mirror to show I wasn't in my body but that of a girl's I scream and wake up back on the bus everyone's looking at me* who was that girl? Why was in her body and why was she in prison I guess?*I sit up and breath and look out we're inside the city limits and I see more check points* oh come on* the bus stops and the troops immediately get off*


End file.
